Tricked me once
by Scribblez
Summary: Awww, Valentine’s Day, Misty is upset that Ash has a date for his special dinner, but who is the mystery girl? This is just a one off, guys! Please review though


**This is just a one off as its Valentine's Day very soon so I thought we had to celebrate our well loved Pokemon couple. Enjoy! **

Misty's POV

It's Valentine's Day, so I have promised myself that I would finally admit my feelings to Ash. I tried to practice my lines in the bathroom when Brock overheard and I went beet red as always. Brock smiled and said to act like myself. How can I do that? I mean, I can't go up to Ash and I go "Ash, I love you." Ash will probably laugh in my face and tell Pikachu to thunder shock me. That's it! I'm not going to do it….but I love him too much, oh crap, this is going to be harder than I thought.

A sudden knock came from my bedroom door as I quickly sat on my bed, pretending to read a magazine.

"Come in," I called.

Then he walked, handsome as ever, but he didn't look like himself. His jet black wasn't messy, it was neatly gelled back. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He entered nervously, tugging at his tie and clutching his training hat in his hand.

"What's that in aid for?" I asked, in shock.

"Well, it's for my date, you know the one I was telling you about last night," explained Ash.

I looked down at the floor, how can I not forget?

**Flash back**

**"Mist, I need to ask for your advice as I'm sort of stuck," said Ash, leaning over the balcony.**

**"Sure, what do you need to ask me?" I replied.**

**"Well, you know its Valentine's Day tomorrow, well…there's this girl I really like, but I don't know what to do, if you know what I mean," stuttered Ash, tipping his hat forward from the pure embarrassment.**

**"Do you mind telling me 'this girl's' name?" I asked, angrily.**

**"Come on Mist, I just asked you for help," pleaded Ash, looking at the moon.**

**"Oh ok, just do some romantic dinner and put rose petals on the table and stuff like that. Oh and make sure you're wearing a suit that always impresses us, ladies," I suggested, sadly.**

**"Thanks Mist," Ash smiled and ran off.**

**I returned to the view of the moon and looked up to the shinning stars as my heart was crushed and cut in two.**

**Flash back end**

"So you're all ready then?" I grinned falsely, trying to look happy as can be.

"Sure am, I'm just going to go downstairs and wait for her now, wish me luck," replied Ash, placing his hat on the bed.

Ash was just about to close the door, until he looked at me and said, "Umm...Mist, next time could you try turning the magazine the right way up?"

I looked at my magazine that I was pretending to read and noticed the words were upside down. I glanced back up and threw the magazine in his direction as he quickly shut the door.

Silent tears slowly crept down my cheek as I sat down on my bed cuddling the pillow, having images of Ash and his mystery girl laughing and kissing to the music. I hope it will be over soon, maybe if I'll fall asleep, the quicker the night will go.

Another tap came from my door a few minutes later; I swiftly sat up and pressed over my eyes to make the tears go away. I slowly walked over to the door, inviting Brock in, holding a beautiful red dress.

Brock came in and threw the dress on the bed and explained, "Come on, I can't leave you crying here, you coming out with me while we leave the two love birds downstairs."

"But-"I stuttered, looking at the dress.

"Put it on and I'll meet you downstairs," ordered Brock and walked out.

I was puzzled, what's going on here? Brock is taking me out, this is all wrong; I love Ash, not Brock. I suppose I'll go, to get away from Ash and his date.

I carefully unzipped the sparkling red dress and slipped in on. I looked in the mirror admiring my figure and straighten up my back to look proud. I had to put a little bit of make up and jewellery on, just to make myself a little bit happier. I bet I look so much better Ash's date.

I smiled and carefully walked downstairs to join Brock; who had quickly put on a black suit with a pink tie. He held out his arm as I rest my arm in his and he slowly guided me to the great outdoors.

I saw Ash sitting at the table as Brock was just about to open the door, I interrupted him. "No Brock, we can't interrupt Ash and his date, it's rude," I muttered, angrily.

Brock chuckled and opened the door.

My eyes were in complete shock, the place looked beautiful. The sky still had their shining dazzling stars and the moon shone proudly. The garden was beautifully decorated with flowers and there was a small table in the middle. A candle light shone in the middle and Ash stood near it as Brock and I walked forward. I noticed there was no one in the Ash's mystery girl's seat. I jumped to the conclusion of Ash's date hadn't arrived and was about to say something until Ash spoke.

"You had no clue, did you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled as Brock sat me down opposite Ash.

"The girl-"

"I know Ash, I'm sorry she didn't turn up, you must be really upset," I interrupted him as I stood up quickly.

Ash smiled and placed his hands on my bare shoulders. His hands were so warm and he began to come closer. He slowly came forward so close that he pressed his lips against mine. I loved every minute of it as I was lost in his love. We parted and Ash smiled, "The girl is you, Mist."

I stood in shock as I looked back at Brock as he stood crying into his tissue staring at the moment.

"You tricked me….You tricked me Ash Ketchum," I shouted in anger, pushing him backwards. Ash stared in disbelief as he fell to the grass.

My anger soon turned into a smile as I slowly knelt down.

"But I love you still," I whispered and kissed Ash.

Ash and I were laughing all night and our hands were stuck together as Brock served the fantastic food.

"I love you, Mist," Ash smiled.

"I love you too," I replied.

We were just about to go into another romantic kiss until a sudden thunder shock came charging towards us and shocked the whole table. Pikachu quickly leaped on the table as I fell into Ash's arms.

"So things never change," I muttered.


End file.
